


The Floral Duvet

by PeaceAndLongLife



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Doddles & Doodling, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Everyone Is Gay, Frerard, M/M, Teen AU, if you know what i mean, pete knows whats up, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceAndLongLife/pseuds/PeaceAndLongLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard sits on a floral duvet cutting out pictures of cats and drawing hearts around Franks name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Floral Duvet

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a comment on this story: https://www.wattpad.com/story/15061965-the-pocket-universe-effect-frerard-one-shot

Stupid acoustic pop punk songs were blaring from Gerard's laptop and honestly he couldn't even care less. How the songs even got downloaded to his iPod and then somehow configured to play all in a row on shuffle was completely out of his league. He figured Mikey had something to do with it though.

The brothers were staying at their Grandmothers house for the weekend while their Mom had the house for 'alone time'. Whatever his mother did in her spare time Gerard did not want to spend time thinking about it.

This means both Mikey and Gerard were forced to sleep in the one and only guest room. One of the many downsides of this situation was that there was only one bed.

A single double bed with a horrible pink and floral duvet type cover that they were just somehow expected to share. Their Grandmother ignored their persistent protests of being 'responsible teenagers', and 'too old to share beds.'

Of course she just replied with a lengthy and incredibly in depth recalling of that one time she shared a single bed with all five of her sisters.

Somehow between the part of her explaining about how her hands were forcefully restrained between two boobs and how her dress rode up and she couldn't do anything about it, Gerard cut in with a petty excuse of homework needing to be done.

The elder didn't even acknowledge his presence so the black haired boy took that as a sign to sneak off upstairs.

And that's how Gerard got in this position; The stupid position of sitting crossed legged on the stupid floral duvet with stupid magazines and stupid cheap glue and some stupid tiny pink scissors that he was 100% sure belonged to a preschooler as his fingers barely fit through the holes. He felt like he was trying to mash the triangle shape through the circle hole again.

The homework he took with him - with full intention to do it, seriously - was still untouched and sitting neatly in his backpack.

Gerard did have his sketch book out. It was a natural thing for him, to sit down with the familiar weight of the book on his lap and scissors in his right hand.

His thoughts wandered as he picked up one of the dozen Cat Fancy magazines. If he was honest with himself he was sad that the magazine got cancelled; not that he knew anything about the magazine...

Gerard aimlessly started cutting out the felines and glueing them on the blank page. It was almost therapeutic, the consistent motions of cut and paste. It'd be an odd thing to try and explain to your doctor 'yeah, I got carpal tunnel syndrome from making a collage of cats'

He laughed to himself. He'd have to tell Frank about that.

Frank.

Gerard sighs to himself. What on Earth was he going to do about him?

Just the thought of doing anything with him sent Gerard into a sort of panic mode. He craved for a cigarette to calm his nerves but he's positive his Grandmother would not approve of the situation. He could sneak outside but then he'd risk being caught up in another boring story and Mikey was out there and if he had to guess Pete would probably be outside with him.

Gerard didn't know how the kid did it but somehow Pete Wentz had a Mikey-Waydar built into his system that was constantly alarming him of his brothers whereabouts. Those two were so completely co-dependant of each other it was sickening.

Not that Gerard and Frank were any different. If anything they were probably worse. Pete and Mikey had the advantage of being able to freely kiss and basically have sex whenever they pleased - as Gerard found that out the hard way. Apparently Mikey has no concept of privacy.

But Gerard and Frank were just teenage angst and sexual frustration on legs. The tension between them was unbearable at times, he could see it in Franks eyes sometimes when they got just a little too close or if their hands accidentally found their way onto each others body or if their eyes met unexpectedly

They both know how much they want it; hell, it was basically spelled out in vegas lights on a billboard how much they loved each other but neither of them would open their eyes and even if they did they surely wouldn't have enough guts to do anything about it.

So Gerard settled for second best. The consistent late night jack-off sessions.

Gerard would think about Franks hair and how it was shaved and bleached messily on one side as a giant middle finger to every adult that ever told him what to do.

Gerard thinks about the lip ring that Frank pierced with a dirty needle on the bathroom floor. He thinks about how he called him late that night in a panic that it became infected, he didn't want to tell his mom and he sure didn't want to go see a doctor. Gerard stayed up with him all night googling how to fix the problem. They ended up falling asleep on each other.

Gerard thinks about the time Frank ditched school and came back with a tattoo on the inside of his lip. He also thinks about how he wishes he could run his tongue along the two small letters.

Gerard thinks about how they sneak behind the art building at lunch and share each other's cigarettes.

The blushing boy looks down at his collage progress and finds that his hands have discarded the scissors in favour of a pen. His work was gratified by his own hand with the word Frankie etched over and over with small delicate hearts fluttering outwards.

Not to mention the I was dotted with a heart.

The picture was a perfect snapshot of his mind at the very moment. It was and colourful, odd, Frank filled every free crack and crevice with his brain and a complete utter mess.

"You better be decent because I'm coming no matter what." It was Frank. He opens the door with a little too much force and it smashed into the wall with a thud. Sorry Mrs.Way.

But it was Frank, and Frank liked to make an entrance.

Gerard was frozen in confusion and a little bit of fear. If he learnt one thing from being friends with Frank Iero it would be don't underestimate someone by their size. "What are you doing here?"

"You're Grandma thought it was rude that Mikey had a guest and you didn't so here I am. Whatcha working on?" Frank swings his arms and skips merrily over to his friends before diving belly first onto the bed.

The magazines bounce off the bed and scatter themselves among the floor. Gerard sighs those are basically collectibles. Poorly treated, torn and cut but collectables none the less. "Nothing anymore."

Frank props himself up on his arm. "Don't stop because I'm here. Go ahead, besides I like watching you draw." The last part was spoken in a slow and soft voice that sent chills down Gerard's spine and...other places.

Frank knew what he was doing; he was an expert on the inner workings of Gerard Way. He knew exactly what buttons to push and right now he was pushing all the buttons.

"You know what? I'll get it for you, stay there." Frank places a firm hand on Gerard's chest to keep him in place of course. It was always a good idea to have a back up excuse for every little touch in case you were questioned. He always had an excuse but Gerard never questioned his illogical touching.

Frank slowly bends over to reach the art book, placing the most emphasis on rolling his hips as he did so. It was cliche of him but he has had Franks happy special alone time in like a week because some of his family is visiting and staying in his room. He was getting pretty desperate.

Gerard was feeling all too the same. Mikey was supposed to be sleeping beside him in the same bed. He needed his release and there was absolutely no possible way to do that without the awareness of his brother.

What Gerard doesn't realize is that his book landed face up, revealing the rather embarrassing work of what looked like a preteen girl would do.

Frank says nothing but instead runs his fingers along the cats around the edge; they were poorly glued and were already starting to peel up. He traces the sharp lines of his name and thinks to himself that his name has never looked quite so good. The hearts made Franks heart flutter with joy because he might've done the same thing in the margarines of his physics homework except with Gerard's name in place.

His curiosity was spiking as he thinks of all the things that might be written and sketched in his art book.

Gerard has never let Frank look through his book. It was a personal item for his eyes only but now he couldn't find the guts to take it away from his crushes hands. Maybe he thought that he would seem guilty and defensive.

Frank flips through the pages with the awe and wonder of a child. The pictures were breathtaking. Every line was precise and important.

There were sketches of obscure characters in fantastical lands and sketches of places that he would recognize immediately. Franks favourite drawings were the ones of him.

He was surprised my how many different facial expressions he could have and looking at the pictures was like looking into a mirror. Gerard somehow managed to capture all the raw emotions behind his eyes and the small lines around his mouth when he smiled.

Frank drew him in his notebooks too but they were mostly just stickmen doing very inappropriate things.

"These are really great Gee. Why haven't you shown them to me before?" The shorter boy sits back down on the bed, squishing right up him.

Gerard blushes the colour of his last hair colour. "It's embarrassing."

"It's cute." Frank says. "Like you." He watches Gerard as he falters with a response.

"Uh...ummm...what?"

"You know what I said. And what's with the music? Put on some Misfits or something."

Gerard still wasn't quite functioning at full capacity so his movement wasn't quite all his own. He stands up and walks to his laptop which was now also on the floor and notices that his music was indeed tampered with by Mikey.

There was a single playlist and as he read the name he didn't know whether to laugh or go find the kid himself and punch him right in the face.

That's for telling mom I had sex on the couch

He could be low sometimes.

Gerard forgets about how he was called cute and reverts back to himself. "Sorry Frankie. Mikey's being a whiney little brat."

"Can I ask you something then?" Frank was the nervous one now.

"Sure."

"I want to watch you draw me."

Gerard didn't know what to say. Sure he's drew Frank before but that was just by memory; he didn't know if he would be able to stare at the perfect being without losing his self-control.

Yet he couldn't say no to the pouty face Frank gave him, the NJ slightly showing itself.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Frank gives that giant grin that's capable of making Gerard's knees into jelly and his stomach into a zoo. He then closes the door and starts peeling off his T-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Gerard squeaks.

"Isn't that how art works? Someone gets all naked and then the artist just sits there trying not to seem like they're staring at the goods when they really are."

Basically, Gerard thinks but he won't say that out loud because if he did he'd basically be admitting to staring at people's dicks.

"I'd prefer to just do your face." Oh my god, that came out wrong; like really wrong.

"Sure you would." Franks grin grows only bigger. "How about we compromise? I'll keep my pants on if you keep on yours."

"Deal."

"How do you want me?" Frank asks innocently and Gerard wonders if he's aware that basically everything that's leaving his mouth right now is an innuendo.

"Just get comfy. It might take a while." Gerard says and he gathers all the necessary supplies.

Frank does as instructed and starts throwing the pillows on the floor and pulling on the sheets. He was making a giant mess of this entire room and made himself a reminder to not help clean up.

Gerard sits down on the foot of the bed; lies his pencils down neatly in front of him and watches as Frank finds a comfortable position.

First he tries to simply just sit there crossed legged but that was too boring. Then he tries laying on his stomach and resting his head in his hands like some kind of 80's glamour shot and that was definitely not the look he was going for.

Frank then remembers the famous scene from Titanic and tries his best to replicate it, even adding in a "Draw me like one of your French girls."

Gerard's mind didn't even register the blatantly obvious titanic reference it was too focused on just how hot Frank was lying on his side. His jeans hung low on his hips, and his skin was so pale it would be borderline concerning to anyone other than Gerard.

Frank was so aware of Gerard's eyes on him that he could practically feel the gaze on him as it took in every inch of his body. Frank thinks that he should be feeling nervous or at least a little bit self-conscious but it was quite the opposite.

Frank felt alive. He felt oddly in control of his life for the first time because nobody could tame Gerard; Gerard was a wild, reckless - a little sassy at times - human and somehow along the road Frank has managed to do just that.

Frank had the power to make Gerard cry, he had the power to make him laugh and if he could do that, than in theory he should be able to make Gerard writhe under him.

Gerard was thinking similar thoughts as he drug the pencil across the smooth paper. He had the soft outline of Franks body sketched and was now focusing on shading the soft shadows the window cast on the glorious boy splayed out in front of him.

He never thought once in his entire life that he would be jealous of a pencil. Unlike himself the pencil mapped curves of Franks body that Gerard only dreamed about touching. It could focus on the small delicate features of his face, it could slide gently down chest and trace the hip bones that just slightly stick out.

"This is definitely not what I thought I'd be doing today." Frank says causally.

Gerard nods; feeling a little guilty as he colours in Frank's nipples "Well what'd you think you'd be doing today?"

"I don't know. Probably just play Pansy, eat junk food, avoid homework, jerk off too-" Frank stops, his eyes going wide in embarrassment.

That got Gerard's attention, fast. "Too what?"

Frank sits up. "You know...things."

"Things." Gerard looks at him for clarification and he nods. "So your saying you jerk off to objects then?"

"What? That's not what I said at all. I jerk off to normal things, like people."

"Any specific people?"

This isn't how it's supposed to be Frank thinks to himself. "What about you? What do you get off on?"

The tables have been turned and Gerard wasn't prepared. "I don't. I'm waiting till marriage."

Frank unleashes a hearty bellow. "Yeah right. You're as innocent as Obama in the Libya scandal. Now come on, what tickles your fancy? What floats your boat?"

Gerard places a heavy hand on Franks thigh. "No."

Frank raises an eyebrow "No? What if you show me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Frank wasn't worried. He was expecting that he'd bring up his laptop and maybe Google a couple pictures, or maybe he would sketch him a little drawing.

What Frank wasn't expecting was a giant seal to fall through the ceiling and it didn't so he counted it as a win.

Or to be shown the half finished sketch of himself.

It took a couple seconds till his mind all clicked it into place. Frank asked what Gerard thinks about while masturbating and he showed him a picture of himself.

Gerard Way gets off to Frank Iero.

Frank wants that on a T-shirt. He'd wear it 24/7, it'd be his daily reminder that his biggest accomplishment in life is that some greasy-black-haired-emo-diva-nobody finds him so appealing that he couldn't help but pleasure himself.

"I think about you too." Frank smiles. Out of context it might be seen like some sappy Tumblr post but to Gerard it was filthy.

Gerard's hand on Franks leg began to move. It moved up to his waist, up his chest, past his neck and onto his cheek.

Frank leans into the touch with his eyes closed. "I want you."

"I'm all yours Frankie."

With his eyes still closed Gerard takes the opportunity to press his lips to Franks.

Gerard finds his lips cold and chapped but they melted away all the rough edges inside of me. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Gerard Way was kissing Frank Iero.

And Frank Iero was kissing back.

It wasn't a sweet kiss, they both somehow knew that there was plenty of time in the future for soft kisses.

The kiss was rough, with Franks fingers embedded in Gerard's hair, occasionally tugging and pulling; desperate for attention.

Gerard's hands were finally get exactly what they needed, they were traveling the curves of the small body.

Their position of sitting half upright was getting hard to maintain so Frank catches Gerard off guard with a sudden push and a roll of the hips. Now they were lying down.

Gerard quietly moans, solely from the weight of the body on top of his own. Frank uses that moan to slip a hot tongue in Gerard's mouth, slowly exploring and intertwining with the other.

It was the best kiss that either of them have ever had. You could turn one of them into a cactus and I'd still be a hotter make our session than Stacy in 3rd grade.

Frank makes an audible protest when Gerard pulled away from the kiss but was rewarded when he bites down on his bottom lip and tugs - Frank answers by grabbing hold of both of his wrists and pinning them down on the floral sheets. Gerard lets go of his lip and with his tongue traces the hidden letters. It felt better than he ever imagined and Frank never believed that straight up licking inside someone's mouth would be hot but here he is.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Gerard whispers into their kiss.

"Do it again then."

Gerard did; he did it over and over until he drew blood, leaving the bitter taste of copper in both their mouths.

"Frankie. Please-" Gerard whimpers, pushing his hips upwards grinding. "-let me undress you."

Frank frees Gee's Hands and immediately they find their way to his belt. He fumbles with it for a good couple seconds before Frank steps in and effortlessly undoes it.

The next thing was too go were both if there pants and Gerard's shirt.

Like the magazines and art supplies the clothes were thrown haphazardly to the floor.

Now here they are, both in their underwear with Frank in control and Gerard with no control left.

Frank slides down till his face was equal with his chest. He starts to suck on the skin directly between Gerard's nipples.

Frank repeats this until a bruised heart was formed in the centre of his best friends chest.

He gets a good look at Gerard, eyes closed his head thrown back and with his mouth in a prefect "O".

"This is definitely not the bathroom."

The voice startles the boys so much that Gerard accidentally knocks Frank off the bed when he sprang up in shock.

Pete was standing in the doorway with that I-know-all-your-secrets smile that he seems to have about 75% of the time. "One sec. Here have this." He digs around his pocket for a minute, pulls out a small foil packet and throws it at me.

It was a condom.

Pete just causally walked around with condoms in his pocket.

Both Frank and Gerard were secretly glad and definitely put the gift to good use.

Gerard's grandmother might just have to burn the floral sheets if she ever finds out what happened all the night. Let's just say the sheets wouldn't the only thing that would be de-flowered.


End file.
